Letters Answered
by Warrior4Life
Summary: Like the title says, also all the characters would be OOC-ish. You can ask them a question or they can just write notes to each other. Shortest description possible would be that they receive a letter and they reply to it, nothing else needs to be said, hopefully. Just tell me if your confused with anything. All pairings welcome. Randomness Promised! ALL CHARACTERS INCLUDED!
1. Only Focus: Bao Sanniang

**My third story, hope you like it, and also tell me who's going to go next. Dedicated to those who love answering and replying letters! Plus you guys could help out on who should write to who next and they answer it. This chapter is an Only Focus, which it's only focus is Bao Sanniang for the moment to set things up.**

* * *

**Letters Answered,**

**Chapter one: Bao Sanniang**

* * *

To Bao Sanniang,

From Guan Suo

Would you like to go to the zoo with me, they have a new animal that's in the petting zoo? I looked it up and it was a tiger cub. It was so adorable it reminds me of you. Any time would be pleasant, and may I remind you NOT to exaggerate during school hours because of this! Oh and plus don't get any other ideas mixed in this, alright?

Oh, and DON'T DITCH SCHOOL! Remember what happened last time? Master Zhao Yun punished us good for it. I'm still sore for running with you on my back for an hour... I'M NOT SAYING YOUR FAT OR ANYTHING, YOUR THE LIGHTEST PERSON I KNOW BUT YOUR SUCH A DEAD WEIGHT! Please don't think of this as a threat or anything, or a bad compliment, it wasn't suppose to be like this.

I would erase everything (Don't rip it up in anger yet) but I'm using a permanent marker to write you this note. And by any chance, did you see Teacher Guo Jia lately, I can't find him anywhere and I need to turn in my homework, if you know what I mean? ;)

* * *

To Guan Suo,

From Bao Sanniang

I would love to, only if I didn't have to go to school. I would ditch but then the class pet would hate me if I didn't clean it's cage. Plus you know how bad I am at math. I'm not that hyper social, I'm just a happy-go-lucky kind of tomboy that loves to fight. Hey I have an idea, why don't we fight after school on the school grounds next to the cafeteria.

You and me Vs. Guan Ping and Xing Cai, with Jiang Wei being the referee... if that is Lord Zhao Yun lets us.

I hope this is alright for you!

* * *

To Bao Sanniang,

From Guan Suo

You didn't read ALL of my note, didn't you?

* * *

To Guan Suo,

From Bao Sanniang

Loosen up!

* * *

To Bao Sanniang,

From Zhen Ji

Did you see how that HOT student Guan Suo is looking at you? He's totally giving you the eye!

* * *

To Zhen Ji,

From Bao Sanniang

He is kind of cute. Alright, I'm going to go talk to him!

* * *

To Bao Sanniang,

From Zhen Ji

Go get him girl! I just know he'll make you happy!

* * *

To Bao Sanniang,

From Zhu Rong

Hey girl, I need help in cheer leading since I have no cheer, plus did you read Zhen's letter? That cutie's been giving you the eye for days now!

* * *

To Zhu Rong,

From Bao Sanniang

I know I know I know, It's like we're soul mates! And yeah I'll help!

* * *

To Bao Sanniang,

From Zhu Rong

More like Soul Mates, your like Fire and Ice, Thunder and Lightning, Hip and Hop! And Thank You!

* * *

To Zhu Rong,

To Bao Sanniang

Cheese and Sprinkles..., it's something I got from that exchange student. And your Welcome!

* * *

To Bao Sanniang,

From Zhu Rong

Ah... I see. Well thanks!

* * *

To Bao Sanniang

STOP WRITING NOTES!

-Ma Chao

P.S.: Focus, or Lord Zhao Yun would punish you! -Ma Chao

* * *

**I would have to stop there! Tell me my mistakes and I will try to fix them as soon as possible! Tell me if this is confusing for some of you!  
**


	2. Only Focus: Zhou Yu

**Thanks for all who read and reviewed, or one of the two, from the last chapter.**

* * *

**Right now, this chapter's Only Focus are letters from Zhou Yu AND his replies.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Zhou Yu**

* * *

TO ZHOU YU

_I hate to say this, but you're a horrible strategist! When's the last time you planned something? Your only idea before you left school was to think of a little white lie. Yeah and getting a pretzel ALL the way in Japan was not very smart y'know._

_All in all; YOU'RE HORRIBLE!_

FROM GN

_P.S.: You could have said that Japan was under attacked by zombie man eating super pretzels and they needed your assistance, which could have gotten them an idea on how bad your relationship with your wife is._

* * *

TO GAN NING

_Okay, one I have many ideas, and I could have thought better if I wasn't surrounded by teachers while trying to ditch. Anyways, my plan could have worked better if I said that I was going to the bathroom!_

FROM ZHOU YU

* * *

TO ZHOU YU

_**Please! **__If you said that, then they'll say that you're going the wrong way, or that you're heading toward the entrance/exit. What are you going to say then hotshot?_

FROM GN _**(I found out a new nickname! Call me Phoenix Pirate)**_

* * *

TO GAN NING

_For one, let me tell you to drop the subject! And two, can I just call you Peewee Pickles, no one would ever suspect it's you, plus some pickles are strangely spicy and that Peewee is like a shorter term for you… I heard that was your nickname from childhood! Plus they both start with P!_

FROM ZHOU YU

* * *

TO ZHOU YU

_Okay, for one I'm beginning to think you had no plan in the first place, and two, __**WHY IN HELL'S GATE WOULD THAT BE MY NICKNAME?**__ I mean really! Yeah they won't know it's me, but really? I mean come on! Peewee Pickles! Is that the best you came up with? Besides, that's for only these notes, ONLY… if you __**DON'T**__ SAY A WORD to __**ABSOLUTELY NO ONE!**_

FROM PEEWEE PICKLES!

* * *

TO PEEWEE PICKLES

_ALRIGHT! Hey, for short, I'm gonna call you Pewepi or Peeps; alright! Cause since I know since third grade you loved Easter and loved those sprinkled marshmallow treats shaped like bunnies or chicks! Is that okay with you? And two I TOTALLY had a plan…; I just didn't go with it!_

FROM ZHOU YU **(Plus, I found my new nickname; Call me Zhoy [Tsee-oh])**

* * *

TO ZHOY

_Whatever man and you too did not have a plan! And FINE; whatever makes ya happy!_

FROM PEEPS

* * *

TO PEEPS

_Yes I had no plan, and yah, that'll make me happy!_

FROM ZHOY

* * *

TO ZHOU YU

_Alright, I heard you're pretty good with figuring things out! Okay, try this: What creature walks on all fours during the morning, two in the afternoon, and 3 during the evening?_

FROM ZHAO YUN

_P.S.: I know the answer, alright!_

* * *

TO ZHAO YUN

_That's easy, it's a, well, I have no clue! _

FROM ZHOU YU **(Who is now in self pity)**

* * *

TO ZHOU YU

_It's man! During his few years as a baby, he crawls on all fours. The afternoon is like adulthood, when he walks on 2 legs. The evening is like old age to man, when he walks on two legs, with a help with a cane. Get it now?_

FROM ZHAO YUN

* * *

TO ZHAO YUN

_That makes… complete sense. I would have never guessed!_

FROM ZHOU YU

* * *

TO ZHOU YU

_Now you know! You're welcome!_

FROM ZHAO YUN

* * *

TO ZHOU YU

**CAN YOU PAY ATTENTION? PLEASE!**

FROM YOU KNOW WHO!

P.S.: I'm your teacher!


	3. CB Cao Cao and Liu Shan

**Okay, a look up on how this is going. Oh and they're ALL at school and for that they're wearing their school outfits (Just to clarify that!)**

* * *

**For one, this is the key**

***C/B = Conversation Between**** _ and _ (More can come) –Basically this means that there is going to be a conversation between 2 or more of the characters and by request of **_**Phil the Persona Guy**_**, this chapter would be exactly that!**

**Only Focus**** = this means that there is only one character starring in it and is asked questions or is replied to by others.**

**Last but not least, (For now that is) is the CR = Chatroom – which basically states that the chapter will be written in chatroom form.**

**On with Chapter Three!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: C/B Cao Cao and Liu Shan**

_(P.S. One will be in Italic, the other is Italic Underlined)_

* * *

_Dear Cao Cao,_

_I asked before that I needed advice. You didn't reply! What was the reason?_

* * *

_Dear Liu Shan,_

_You did ask before and I didn't reply since the reasons are simple._

_One, I didn't get to it quick enough. Two, I'm a busy man, ruling a kingdom after all and keeping watch of my son. And three and the most important; you didn't ask why or what you needed advice on?_

* * *

_Dear Cao Cao,_

_I understand that! And I needed to ask you for advice on how to be popular, like with the girls and such! (Embarrassed)_

* * *

_Dear Liu Shan,_

_Ah, I see. Your father hasn't taught you anything. If you can answer this riddle that Zhou Yu couldn't guess nor Zhuge Liang but Zhao Yun (Surprisingly) Then I'll ask what you need!_

_Runs smoother than any rhyme, loves to fall but cannot climb!  
What is it?_

* * *

_Dear Cao Cao,_

_I agree to answer your riddle. Runs smoother than any rhyme? It'll have to be Lord Zhao Yun' moves or Lady Xing Cai' grace in battle. Or it can be any of the rhythms Lady Zhen Ji plays on her flute or Lady Cai Wenji plays on her harp. (Say; why DO the females on your side play instruments that HURT? ALL OF THEM!) Anyway, it could be anything. It loves to fall, but cannot climb? Who or what would like falling? Maybe it's a shooting star, but even that could not like falling in shame, as our sun never hides away, it just comes back another day. Even the best fall down sometimes, yet you and my father seem to rise, along with Sun Jian._

_Smoothly, loves to fall, but hates to climb, and is more than any rhyme. I surely don't know. But unless its water, I got nothing else._

* * *

_Dear Liu Shan,_

_Yep, your father has taught you nothing, evenwhenyougotitright!_

_I'll help, only because I'm taking **Mean Managing Classes** and they say to be nice in a letter is easier than in person, for that I will help you._

_I saw how you complemented on Xing Cai in the last letter, saying her grace in battle is smoother than rhyme, why don't you start by telling her compliments?_

* * *

_Dear Cao Cao,_

_You see, to be honest, Zhao Yun beat me to that compliment. And other than Bao Sanniang, Yue Ying, and Xing Cai, no other female in Shu fights._

_Bee-sides; I think none can compare to Lady Xing Cai' grace, her intelligence, her sharp mind and other things I admire about her. Bao Sanniang along with Yue Ying could cook, but Yue Ying is married._

_And another thing that I have to be honest with is that I can never beat Lord Zhao Yun in a compliment contest, for sure!_

* * *

_Dear Liu Shan,_

_Ever heard of trying never hurts anyone, and what compliments can he say that make yours plain?_

* * *

_Dear Cao Cao,_

_Yes I have and, well, here's a few:_

_So far his most romantic to Xing Cai that I have heard would be "My life is different since I met you. I'm happier now." Or was it Xing Cai to Zhao Yun...? I forgot entirely!_

_Another one was, "The best moments of my day are with you."_

_Another would be, "We always have the best conversations."_

_A few more would be, "As long as your there, I don't care where we go."_

"_Your posture is perfect, have you been working out without me knowing?"_

"_I really respect your values on how you want to fight for Shu' cause. I too will set off in this direction" That one I'm pretty sure it was Xing Cai to Zhao Yun._

"_You have a lovely complexion. Your stance is excellent and you're focused on what is at hand. Truly beautiful in no less sense."_

"_You know if you go to a mirror and hold up eleven roses, you'd see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world."_

"_If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be walking in a garden forever."_

"_Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I like you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars"_

"_You make plain things exciting."_

"_You make dull things sparkle as bright as your eyes every time."_

"_It is a better to share a silence with you, than philharmonic with somebody else." He said this when he was depressed over something._

"_If liking you is wrong, then my heart just won't let me be right."_

"_If the only way to discover you was through crying, than I am willing to shed tears all my life."_

"_Words are useless, the only thought that comes to mind: You're too good to be true."_

"_You are so cute; you deserve a flower every hour."_

"_Being close to you is like being close to heaven."_

"_Your words are like serenade."_

"_Finding people like you truthfully are like finding a needle in a haystack."_

"_I appreciate your help in this difficult and painful situation in my life because an understanding friend is better than a therapist." Once again, he was depressed about something._

_And that's all I remember. So yeah, compared to him I suck. And it was ALL from him.  
_

* * *

_To Liu Shan,_

_I… I … *Swallows* No wonder he beats everyone with the popularity contest, he's got all the girls around him, the other being Lu Xun apparently! _Lu Xun: FIRE!

_Well, since he didn't get killed by rapid fan girls and that he is defiantly the better man with complementing and all sorts, yeah you stand no chance at all._

_P.S.: __**ARE**__ you sure that's __**ALL**__ of them? Because I'm pretty sure he said __**SOME**__ things, but not __**ALL**__ things._

_Who's the other one that loves her and is obsessed with her as much as you, Guan Ping is it? Well if you three compete, Zhao Yun wins hands down. If it's between you and Guan Ping, then I will send flowers to your gravesite! Either way, between those two and you- your dead meat!_

* * *

******Thanks for reading guys, especially _Phil the Persona Guy_! Fill free to ask another request!  
**


	4. Only Focus 13M: Sun Ce

**Hiya, this chapter will be an Only Focus toward Sun Ce explaining the new addition to the Key.**

* * *

_**Adding to the Key from the LAST chapter (see ch3), I would like to add an Only Focus ONLY to the person the Only Focus is focusing on. Whoever is being focused on will NOT reply to the letters, we will only see the letters ALL the DW cast wrote to him; or at least 13 or more. (Abbreviation: Only Focus 13/M)**_

* * *

**To answer about the setting confusion is that on the top of Chapter Three they say they will be in school. Or such, place them where you think is best!**

**Plus I want to know if you guys would like me to write a story about them being in high school or such?**

**Plus I would like to ask if you guys seen Ikkitousan anytime? It's a loose version of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms and is really good. (If you haven't, watch on your own risk, adult themes are in it)**

* * *

**Letters Answered**

**Chapter Four: Only Focus 13/M: Sun Ce**

* * *

To Sun Ce

How was the trip to Disneyland? I heard Gan Ning screamed when he met Mickey Mouse!

Anyway, I told you before, I'll say it again, I am NOT gay! Especially toward Zhou Tai.

Lian Shi: She's doing fine, a little pissed at me for the failed attempt for flower arranging but she's fine, thanks for asking.

Anyway, I would like to ask how your day at the very least was.

Anyway, I have to go and meet Zhou Tai and NO; it is NOT for gay reasons,

Sun Quan, your favorite little brother!

* * *

**To Sun Ce**

**Where are you? I looked in the garden and the arena but couldn't find you anywhere. So, I'll leave this in your room. When you find it you better run since Zhou Yu isn't happy for you flirting with my younger sister and way pissed off about you giving her a pat on the head. Anyways I'll see ya later after you've been mauled by Zhou Yu,**

**Da Qiao, your little flower!**

* * *

_To Sun Ce_

_Focus! The teacher's looking at you. I know it's like you to not pay attention and you just falling asleep, but can you please for once pretend you care?_

_Zhou Yu, YOUR FRIEND THAT'LL GET YOU OUT OF DETENTION LATER!_

* * *

To Sun Ce

Hiya old friend old pal of mine. It's me! You know! Musashi Miyamoto! Your BEST FRIEND! I'm just writing you a letter saying we should, you know, fight sometime. I'll be waiting Little Conquer!

Musashi Miyamoto, You know you're like me and STOLE my part! (P.S., I'll write in Pirate next time for laughs, you know!

* * *

To Sun Ce

My son you need to pick some things up for me, hope that's alright with you. Okay, I need shaving cream AND a razor, and please don't use it for a weapon AGAIN, along with just breaking it and just GIVING me the blade, and that'll be it. And plus you need to answer your phone!

Your father, Sun Jian!

* * *

**To Sun Ce**

**Okay, you called me last night for something for your dad, and plus I did hear from him that you break it and just hand him the razor, since I'm not THAT strong, you might want to come over and brake it for me so when I give it to him it seems like you told me to hand it to him without me getting into trouble.**

**Lu Xun, plus I think I saw your sister doing something I never thought she'll do… cleaning! Well, with tiger pelts, but still!**

* * *

_To Sun Ce_

_My sister is angry at you, hope you know that!_

_Xiao Qiao, your little flower's younger sister!_

* * *

To Sun Ce

I'm back mate, and I'm ready to kill haul ya unless you get on me ship! We have many roads ahead of us mate but we'll get into Zhen Ji' closet and get whatever a BNRTAS for our shipmate Cao Pi, now, battle stations mate! –No, seriously, we still have to do that for Cao Pi, to tell you the truth, I have NO idea what BNRTAS stands for, and even though I heard you saw "Oh," I still didn't get it!

Musashi Miyamoto, your friend and number one sparring partner, boo-yah! Oh, and plus next time, I'll be talking Australian!

* * *

To Sun Ce,

This is your sister talking and next time I call you on the phone when you're in the movie theater, you really need to turn it off, cause really, when you're watching a movie there, its phones OFF! What was I going to say, oh yes, you really need a shower! I'm surprised Da didn't complain yet after ALL those years.

Sun Shang Xiang, your favorite younger sister!

* * *

**To Sun Ce**

**Okay, guess what. You know the BNRTAS thing and you're the only one who got it, well, I think Musashi needs help with it. You know it is a hidden word, and you know exactly what it is, tell me, am I being paranoid? Because I surely am going insane or paranoid over something… in case you forgot its BnRtAs. (Follow the big letters)**

**Cao Pi, someone you know who is clearly going insane over something!**

* * *

_To Sun Ce_

_You know who I am and you know what I want from a student, now, PAY ATTENTION Sun Boy!_

_Teacher Zhu Rong_

* * *

To Sun Ce

Yep, good night last night, right mate! We got what Cao Pi wanted and we came out with all our limbs intact with our bodies and with minimum blood spill, mostly from us. Sorry about breaking your ankle, but look on the bright-side, it broke my fall mate. Anyway, want to go to Texas Roadhouse after school, Cao Pi invited us, and I'll carry you! Cause for one reason is that African love that place! (Get it, African, I freaking)

Musashi Miyamoto


End file.
